She Didn't Deserve That
by miley-avril
Summary: Deeks used to think Kensi Blye was anything but innocent.  But now he sees that no matter how hard she tries t deny it, she is the innocent victim.  He tries to help.  It ends up like metal grinding against metal: friction creates sparks.  DENSI
1. The Rule

**I KNOW, I'M DOING **_**ANOTHER**_** STORY ON THE TALBOT/KENSI/JACK EPISODE. (MY OTHER ONE BEING ****HEAD INJURIES GALORE****, WITH CaKe IN IT.) ON THIS TAKE, IT'S GOING TO BE A MORE NEUTRAL THING. MAINLY FRIENDSHIP, I GUESS. I'M GOING TO POST 4 OF THE CHAPTERS TODAY/TONIGHT. I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THIS STORY WILL BE, SO I'M JUST WINGING IT. DON'T FOGET TO REVIEW, PLEASE ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT (WHY DO WE HAVE TO PUT IT?)**

As Mary Deeks stared up at the screen in astonishment, he wasn't sure which he was more shocked about; that Kensi had been engaged or that she was crying. Both seemed like two of the most unlikely things in the world. Deeks had often wondered what she'd look like crying, though he had hoped he'd never have to see it. It was more of a curiosity, really, since he thought it was something he'd never see. AS to her being engaged in the past, well, that would explain her _no second dates_ rule. He looked around to see Sam and Callen's reactions. They, too, looked shocked, though Callen was better at hiding it.

"Did you guys know any of this?" Deeks asked.

"Bits and pieces." Callen responded.

"Never in this much detail, though." Sam finished. Normally, Deeks would've made a joke about how Sam finished Callen's sentence, but he recognized that now was not the time.

"So that's why she has her _no second date_ rule?" Deeks asked, wanting confirmation to his theory.

"We stick to the story of _second dates are boring_." Callen said, keeping a poker face on. This only confirmed Deeks' theory, and he knew Callen didn't want him to say anything to Kensi.

"What parts did she tell you?" He asked. If he was her partner, he wanted to know about her, even if some of it wasn't all rainbows and unicorns.

"Honestly, not much. Whenever she talked about it, it was during an op, and was vague. It was more for her cover than anything, because she clearly doesn't like talking about it." Callen replied.

"Should she even be involved in this case?" Deeks asked. Even the words seemed foreign to Deeks, and he was the one who spoke them.

"She's fine." Callen said, going into big brother mode.

**OKAY, THIS SEEMED LONGER IN A NOTEBOOK, BUT OH WELL. 3 MORE CHAPTERS TODAY, OKAY GUYS? OH, AND CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND REVIEW? THANKS! J**


	2. Silence

**THANKS ****AMBLUE36**** FOR THE REVIEW! OKAY, I'M WORKING ON THE OTHER 3. HERE'S ONE OF THEM ****J**

Kensi opened the door and stepped into the room. Their heads snapped up, no one quite sure what to say. Her reaction could go to either extreme: crying or yelling. Again, none of them knew how to deal with a seriously P.O'd Kensi, or an emotional one. Luckily, she spoke for them.

"Deeks and I can take him back to the house." She said, clearly feeling a little uncomfortable. Deeks had no doubt that this was because _one tear_ fell, and that annoyed him. He wasn't quite sure why, though.

"Are you okay?" Deeks blurted. This earned him a glare from Callen.

"Fine." She said curtly, grabbing Deeks' arm, dragging him to the car.

"What?" He asked when they got outside, trying to lighten the mood.

"You stay. I'll get Talbot." Kensi said forcefully. Deeks opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced when Kensi slammed his door shut. Of course, Kensi was going to be driving. He watched as Kensi's boots clicked loudly on the pavement, her long legs making angry strides.

Kensi slowed her pace when she entered the observation room. Unexpectedly, she was met face to face with Callen as she rounded the corner.

"What?" She snapped.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern laced in his voice. He, even though he didn't mean to, sounded like he was talking to her as if she was inferior. This did not go down well with Kensi.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine." Kensi said, keeping her voice surprisingly calm for the question asked. Callen thought this over for a moment, then nodded,

"You'd tell me if you weren't." He didn't get an answer, because she just rushed past him to retrieve Talbot.

**I'M SERIOUS, I THOUGHT THESE CHAPTERS ARE LONGER THAN THEY'RE TURNING OUT TO BE. SORRY FOR THAT. I HAVE TO WARN YOU, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT, SO SORRY. THE ONE AFTER THAT IS PROBABLY THIS LONG. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, PLEASE J**

_**OH, AND IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO SEND A STORY TO A BETA-READER, COULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME? THANKS!**_


	3. Give Me That Twinkie!

**OK, REALLY, THIS IS AMAZING. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS! LOVE YA! SECONDLY, I JUST FIGURED OUT THAT IT'S REALLY HARD TO TYPE UP SOMETHING YOU'VE WRITTEN ON PAPER. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT ANYONE ELSE, BUT IT ANNOYS ME. OH WELL. I WROTE THIS CAUSE I GOT BORED IN ENGLISH AND MATH. LOL. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE (ASK AROUND- I UPDATE THE STORIES WHERE PEOPLE REVIEW **_**WAY**_** MORE THAN STORIES THAT PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW). THANKS AGAIN! ****J**

Deeks sat patiently in the car, looking for a Twinkie stash. He didn't have any luck. He should've known that Kensi would hide them in a place only she would think to look. _Now where would that be_?, Deeks thought. He saw Kensi walking towards the car, Talbot next to her. He got out, and opened the door for Talbot.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Kensi flashed Deeks a small smile of thanks, then started the car and drove off.

**OH, BY THE WAY, THIS CHAPTER'S REALLY SHORT. SORRY ABOUT THAT. I'LL TRY TO WRITE ONE… WELL, THAT WON'T WORK, CAUSE I WRITE THIS STORY AT SCHOOL. IF YOU GUYS TELL ME ANOTHER STORY OF MINE YOU'D LIKE UPDATED, I CAN TRY TO DO THAT. SORRY!**


	4. Ice Cold Glare

**I KNOW THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS REALLY SHORT, SO I THINK THIS ONE IS ABOUT AVERAGE. SO YEAH, LIKE I SAID LAST TIME, I CAN'T REALLY WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY TONIGHT, BUT IF YOU TELL ME WHICH OF MY OTHER STORIES YOU WANT UPDATED, I WILL MAKE MY BEST EFFORT TO UPDATE IT. THANKS, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ****J**

**OOPS, ALMOST FORGOT: WOW, I DON'T OWN IT**

They slowly walked up to the house, and Talbot was starting to shake. Kensi placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Deeks had never seen her so… _nurturing_, and was amused. He smirked.

"What?" Kensi asked, slightly annoyed.

"You." Deeks said, his smirk growing larger.

"Shut up." Kensi replied, rolling her eyes.

"No can do, partner." Deeks said, his smirk turning into a smile. Kensi punched him playfully in the shoulder. Deeks yelped. They opened the door, and walked in.

"What do you remember?" Kensi asked gently, leading Talbot to a couch.

"I don't want to do this." Talbot said, head in hands.

"I know it's hard. But you have to try." Kensi eased, rubbing his back comfortingly. Deeks was amazed; sitting in front of him was his strong, tough, kick ss partner that never seemed to really care much about anything, caring _so_ much about this one man. She was being gentle and caring, something she never was with suspects. Or in general, really, and this just stunned Deeks. Jack must've meant a lot to her, cause he had seen her go through a lot and still seem utterly calm, like she usually is.

"I remember shooting." Talbot said suddenly.

"That's a great start." She encouraged.

"Who shot who?" Deeks asked impatiently. Kensi glared at him. It probably the meanest, coldest, scariest glares he had ever received, and Deeks received about 29 a day.

**OKAY, SHORT. NOT AS SHORT AS LAST CHAPTER, RIGHT? OKAY, MAYBE, BUT STILL. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, PLEASE! **


	5. Wrong Words

**I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UDATED. I'LL USUALLY UPDATE DAILY THROUGHOUT THE WEEKDAYS, BUT SINCE I MAINLY WRITE THIS STORY AT SCHOOL, I PROBABLY WON'T UPDATE OVER THE WEEKENDS UNLESS I'M IN THE CAR AND I WRITE IT OR SOMETHING.**

**BY THE WAY, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! (OH, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW) ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT**

Kensi, Deeks, and Talbot were driving back to from the house. The trip had been mainly successful, except for the fact that Talbot had freaked after 35 minutes. So, they had to leave. Also in the process of Talbot losing it, Deeks had managed to say yet _another_ stupid, idiotic thing. Now, in the silence of the car, Deeks regretted what he had said 20 minutes previous.

FLASHBACK:

_Talbot was in the bathroom, and Kensi and Deeks were sitting on the couch._

"_Can't we do anything to get him to remember?" Deeks asked quietly, however, irritated. He didn't want Talbot to over hear and feel bad._

"_He has PTSD." Kensi said without looking at Deeks._

"_So?" Deeks blurted. The instant he said those words, he regretted them. Kensi turned to face him, an anger burning in her eyes so fierce that he was sure even _Hetty_ would be scared._

"SO_?" She grit the words through her teeth._

"_Um…" Deeks stuttered._

_PTSD is an illness that effects everyone around the affected." Kensi spat. Yup, Deeks had _definitely_ struck the wrong chord._

END OF FLASHBACK

So now, sitting in the dead silence of the car, Deeks tried to think of how to apologize. No matter how he worded it, though, it always sounded pitiful. He knew that if he gave her pity, even if he didn't intentionally do it, she'd most likely shoot him right then and there.


	6. Talk Already

**AH, MY LITTLE DUCKLINGS. I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY. YES, I STOLE THE **_**DUCKLINGS**_** LINE FROM "HOUSE". GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING IT. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO: REVIEW, PLEASE!**

Sam and Callen were talking to Talbot. They knew from the second the three walked through the door that something was wrong between the partners. So, they left Kensi and Deeks to work it out.

"Kensi…" Deeks started.

"Don't." Kensi said curtly, not looking up from her paperwork.

"We need to talk about this at some point." Deeks insisted.

"I don't want to talk to you." Kensi said, getting up noisily to make her point. Deeks didn't bother following her. Kensi found herself in Hetty's office. The older woman looked up knowingly.

"Problems with Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked, but she already knew the answer.

"I just needed to get away from him." Kensi said after a moment.

"He didn't mean to upset you." Hetty said, getting up to stand next to Kensi.

"He didn't upset me." Kensi said, trying to put some humor into it. Hetty didn't buy it.

"Mr. Deeks didn't mean to, but he said something that did." Hetty said, giving Kensi a glare that usually only Callen got.

"He just doesn't get it. Very few things hurt me. Jack- he does." Kensi explained.

"You aren't invincible, Ms. Blye. Mr. Deeks, however, thinks you are, and forgets that you are human and things effect you. Sometimes, showing the less strong side of yourself is beneficial. It isn't the weak side, just not the side that has the walls up 24/7. Today, the case struck a wrong chord, and Mr. Deeks made a mistake. The mistake was inevitable, Ms. Blye. We all have our demons, but because your ex-fiancé had PTSD, this _job_ is more likely to dig up memories for you, as marines often have PTSD. You have to be ready to admit to your partner the one thing that you know hurts you. Mr. Deeks realizes the mistake he made, and wants to make it right." Hetty lectured. Kensi didn't know the woman had that much air in her.

"I know, but-"

"_Go talk to him_." Hetty insisted, and Kensi obeyed. She trudged to the bullpen, and Deeks didn't look up.

"Deeks…" Kensi said, not quite sure what to say. Deeks resisted the urge to say _I thought you didn't wanna talk_. Instead, he said:

"Yeah, Kensi?"

"I-I'm sorry about 5 minutes ago." She stuttered out. God, she was horrible at apologies.

"I'm sorry about an hour ago." Deeks said smoothly, forcing himself to stop talking. Taking Hetty's advice, Kensi said:

"It's just… Jack really hurt me and I- it's hard to hold myself together." Why was it so hard for her to admit to weakness? The one time she remotely looks forward to telling someone she's hurting, she can't actually say it. This frustrated her to no end, but Deeks didn't need to hear her rant.

"You're allowed a moment of weakness, you know." Deeks said, smiling at his parnter's stubbornness.

"I _hate_ being weak." Kensi said, sticking her tongue out in disgust. Deeks laughed.

"We all know you're tough and can handle yourself. We don't _expect_ you to right now, Kensi. And just because you cried, it doesn't' make you weak. And just so you know, it was only one tear." Deeks explained.

"I know." Kensi said, smiling.

**WOW, THIS WAS A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. SO, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? ****J**


	7. Not His Fault

**HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FROM THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS. (SAID WITH SARCASM). I GOT NONE **_**COUGH COUGH**_**. I'M STILL GONNA UPDATE, YOU GOT LUCKY. I'M ONLY UPDATING THIS STORY CAUSE IT'S FAST CAUSE I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER OR SO IN CLASS, BUT SERIOUSLY: REVIEW, OR I'LL BE FORCED TO JUST DO A GIANT UPDATE WHEN PEOPLE START. ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT**

Sam and Callen hadn't gotten any useful information from Talbot. Sam couldn't help but be a little hostile towards Talbot. No one made their Kensi cry. And the fact that it was a hard thing to do made Sam even more mad. He and Callen were sitting in the observation room.

"It's not Talbot's fault." Callen said, turning to Sam. He said it as if he knew what Sam was thinking. 3 years ago, Sam would've found it weird, but now Sam often knew what Callen was thinking, and vice versa, only from working around him for so long. But, and more decidedly so, Callen knew what Sam was thinking because he was thinking the same thing.

"I know." Sam said hesitantly. Of course Sam knew it wasn't Talbot's fault. It didn't mean he had to like it.

"She brought this on herself. She chose to talk to him. Kensi knew it would most likely end up hurting her. She took that risk." Callen explained.

"Are you saying she did this to hurt herself?" Sam asked incredulously.

"No. But it wouldn't be the first time she did something stupid to prove something." Callen said, glancing at Talbot.

"What does she have to prove? If she knew there was a chance she'd get emotional, I'm pretty sure Kensi wouldn't talk about it. You know she can't stand being weak in front of anyone." Sam said.

"She's not proving anything to us. It's to herself. She didn't _think_ she'd cry, so she took that chance. She was trying to show herself that she's ok." Callen said, his face brightening slightly, knowing he had figured something out.

"The question is: did she?" Sam finished.


	8. Interrogation

**THIS IS THE SECOND UPDATE OF TODAY. PLEASE REVIEW. ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Together, Sam and Callen walked at a rather fast rate to go see their favorite agent.

"Deeks, leave." Sam said, he and Callen coming to a halt in front of Kensi's desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking up from the file she was reading.

"We need to talk." Callen said.

"Umm… Can it wait?" She asked.

"No. Deeks, go." Sam said sternly.

"No. Kensi's my partner, and it's my right to know if something's going on with her." Deeks declared, stepping up.

"Fine." Callen said after a moment of Deeks' not breaking eye contact.

"Hey! That's my choice!" Kensi exclaimed.

"Like it was your choice to talk to Talbot?" Callen asked. His wording worked; Kensi was on the defensive.

"I don't get what you mean." She said.

"Sure you do. You _knew_ that talking to Talbot would probably require you to talk about Jack. Why? Why talk about it if it makes you upset?" Callen asked.

"It doesn't make me upset. I did that for affect." Kensi said, wishing it was true. She was thankful that Deeks kept his mouth shut about their previous conversation.

"See, Sam and I have a theory. You didn't think you'd get emotional. You were trying to prove to yourself that you're over him." Callen started, and Sam finished:

"But it backfired."

"2 things. First: you guys are delusional. Second: stop talking to me like I'm a suspect in interrogation." Kensi said after a moment.

"Are we? Cause you're the one that talked to the guy that would arouse bad memories." Callen challenged. Now that just made Kensi furious, but she kept her anger in check.

"I thought it was necessary to the case." Kensi defended.

"What's the point of this interrogation?" Deeks asked. Sam and Callen looked at each other. They weren't really sure.


	9. That's Not Our Plan

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE. I JUST WANTED TO WRITE AT LEAST 2 CHAPTERS BEFORE I UPDATED BECAUSE I KNOW THEY'RE SHORT, AND WANTED A FEW UPDATES FOR YOU GUYS. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Kensi looked at Deeks, thanking him silently through her barely visible smile. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"You gonna answer him?" Kensi asked, more confident now that the tables were turned.

"We just want to make sure that you're ok." Callen admitted.

"It would've been easier to ask instead of playing mind games." Kensi said angrily. What her colleagues considered a nice gesture, she found offensive. Normally, she'd be able to keep her anger and agitation under wraps, but the fact that she wasn't completely ok made her even angrier. She _wanted_ to be ok, she really did. It's not like she ever asked for this.

"You'd deny it." Callen said, matching her tone.

"Don't say that. You think I'd lie?" Kensi asked, hoping to be convincing.

"Yes. Every time we've asked, you say that you're fine." Sam said. Deeks resisted the urge to leave the room. Part of him _really_ wanted to see how this would all play out, but the other part was scared.

""That would be because I _was_ fine when you were asking." Kensi said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Why are you so insistent on being fine all the time?" Callen asked, his temper definitely rising.

"Why are you so insistent on trying to make me seem weak?" Kensi shot back. _Yup_, Deeks thought, _this is definitely going to get messy_.

**SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? I'M ALL EARS FOR IDEAS! ****J**


	10. Hetty

HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE DAY…

DON'T OWN IT (BUT THAT WOULD BE FUN).

**The guys were taken aback by Kensi's outburst. Even Kensi was a little surprised. That was something that the only person she'd even consider telling that to was Hetty. Now, she'd yelled it in front of the people she didn't want hearing it the most.**

"**Why would we do that?" Callen asked with a hint of anger in his voice. He didn't take well to being accused.**

"**You always ask if I'm ok, even when you know I'm probably not entirely ok." Kensi explained, her anger subsiding a little.**

"**It's called being a friend. Common courtesy." Callen explained, his anger also lessening, but not his sarcasm.**

"**If I wanted to talk, I'd talk. It's not '**_**being a good friend**_**' if I don't want it." Kensi said, quoting Callen. He resisted the urge to smirk.**

"**I'm sorry. We didn't know you took offense to that. But Kensi, it's ok to talk. It's not weak." Callen explained.**

"**Ms. Blye, come here." Hetty called from the hall. Kensi pushed herself off the desk she was currently sitting on, and walked towards Hetty. **

"**She's going to feel the wrath of Hetty." Sam whispered to Callen, who only nodded.**

**I KNOW, REALLY SHORT. SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW ****J**


	11. One of the Guys

**SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES, UM, I DON'T REALLY HAVE AN EXCUSE. I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE MORE IF YOU GUYS REVIEW! ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

The two women walked to the older woman's office in silence. Hetty let Kensi walk in first, then shut the door once she was inside.

"I thought you might want an excuse to get away." Hetty explained.

"Thanks." Kensi smiled.

"Mr. Callen is right, you know." Hetty said, pouring herself some tea.

"He only is if I believe him." Kensi replied.

"Your problem, Ms. Blye, is that you refuse to acknowledge that you are human. Sometimes it is more beneficial for one to let go for a while. Talking about something does not make you weak, or any less able to do your job. Why don't you want to talk about it?" Hetty asked, placing her tea down so that she could grasp Kensi's hand. Kensi was surprised by the gesture; the older woman only seemed to show much affection for Callen, and it was in a way of comfort, knowing his stress level (which was, by the way, through the roof). Hetty had often considered her agents like the kids she never had. Callen and her had a unique relationship. It was hard to explain. It was somewhere between that of a mother/son, colleagues, and friends. It was full of mutual respect, and was fueled by it. Hetty (because she knew _everything_), knew that Kensi never really had a mother. So, it was only natural for her to give advice to the lone female agent.

"You understand how hard it can be to be _the girl_." Kensi said slowly. She hated to admit it, but it _did_ feel good to talk to someone.

"I do." Hetty said, letting Kensi go t her own pace. Hetty knew it was no miracle that Kensi was talking, however rare it was.

"So sometimes, it's easier to act like the guys." Kensi explained.

"But you aren't one of them." Hetty replied.

"So they treat me different." Kensi said, resisting the urge to pout.

"You have to understand something, Ms. Blye; your _brain_, it works different than, say, Mr. Callen. His head tells him to keep quiet. Our heads, Ms. Blye, urge us to alert someone that we're not ok. However, we have to resist that little voice. That is, if you don't want to appear "weak"." Hetty said, using air quotes to copy Kensi's words. In other circumstances, Kensi would've laughed at Hetty's dibbed-teen-ish gesture.

"I get what you're saying." Kensi said.

"But you're not going to listen." Hetty said, smiling understandingly.

"Maybe when I'm not a _junior_ agent…" Kensi said, hoping to bribe Hetty.

"Not going to happen." Hetty answered, using the tone she often used with Callen when she said 'no'.

**KINDA LONG, RIGHT? MAYBE I'LL PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT IF I GET REVIEWS. I **_**DO**_** WANT TO WRITE ANOTHER HOUSE FANFIC… BRIBE ME! (WITH REVIEWS) J**


	12. Blood Spatters

**OK, SO I'VE ABANDONED THE WHOLE **_**WRITE IN THE NOTEBOOK, THEN TYPE IT, THEN POST IT**_** IDEA. IT JUST (OBVIOUSLY) ISN'T WORKING. I HOPE EVERYONE WILL CONTINUE TO READ AND ENJOY.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

"What did Hetty say?" An excited Deeks asked.

"To remind me that I'm not allowed to shoot any of you. She also told me to tell you not to bug me." Kensi lied.

"She did not! She seemed _kind_ and _gentle_. If she wanted to tell you not to injure us, she would've been serious. You're lying!" Callen declared.

"Maybe she just likes me better." Kensi said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Face it, G, you're not her favorite anymore." Sam quipped.

"Do we have any leads?" Deeks asked.

"Uh, no. I was working on that before I was interrupted. I want to go back to the crime scene." Kensi said.

"Ok. Have fun." Callen said.

"I'm coming with you." Deeks announced.

"Well, yeah, you're my partner." Kensi said sarcastically.

Once at the house, Deeks asked,

"Why'd you want to come back?"

"I'm not really sure. I just want to see the bullet holes and blood spatters again, and be able to take my time." Kensi explained, her voice soft as she concentrated intensely on a blood spatter.

"What do you see?" Deeks asked, knowing that she was on to something.

"This doesn't make sense. Talbot said…" Kensi trailed off, her head going back and forth taking in the scene again. "No, this doesn't make sense. Deeks, get Sam and Callen down here ASAP."


	13. Let Her Go

**DON'T OWN IT.**

"See, the brown mark was there in the video, but not here now." Kensi explained for the 4th time.

"I'm still not seeing the significance." Deeks said.

"It's really not this difficult to understand. Somebody washed away that mark." Kensi said.

"I get it now. So that mark would tell us who killed who?" Callen said.

"Exactly. The only person who was in any condition to wash it off was Talbot." Kensi said.

"So you think he killed them?"

"It's- I don't know. It's possible, but with PTSD like that, it's unlikely."

"So now we have to look at him like a murderer." Callen stated.

"I guess we do. But he probably thought that he was back in Afghanistan." Kensi explained.

"Are you saying the PTSD caused him to kill them?" Callen asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes." Kensi answered.

"Kens, can I talk to you outside?" Callen asked.

"If you're going to lecture me about not letting Jack interfere with the case, I already know. And he's _not_."

"It just seems like you're defending Talbot an awful lot."

"I have to! All of you are trying to say he murdered them. You will get the right person when you try to prove them innocent and can't." Kensi snapped.

"Ok, as long as you know he might be convicted." Callen put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not a probie." Kensi said, walking out of the house.

"That was brilliant, G." Sam said.

"I didn't think she'd get mad." Callen said, looking really confused.

"This case is bringing up a lot of bad memories for her. If we just leave her alone, she'll be fine. As soon as someone starts poking, she gets defensive. Just let her be." Deeks said.

"So I'm guessing no one's going to go make sure she's not doing something stupid." Callen said.

"Exactly." Deeks answered.

**SO I'M HAVING A MAJOR CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK RIGHT NOW. ANY HELP IT GREATLY APPRECIATED. I APOLOGIZED FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.**


	14. Embrace

**THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER. SORRY FOR NOT MUCH OF A WARNING.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Later that night, after Kensi shot Talbot, Deeks found his partner sitting on a barstool, pushing a beer around.

"You came all the way to a bar for alcohol tonight? Wow, you must be having a _really_ bad day." Deeks quipped.

"Shut up." Kensi didn't even make an attempt at a comeback.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I don't know what I did to get such crappy cards." Kensi said after a few moments.

"Maybe you just haven't seen all your cards yet?" Deeks suggested.

"My dad died when I was 15, both of us very innocent. My fiancé leaves me 5 years later, and my partner dies on me last year." She continued.

"But then you met me." Deeks said.

"And that may just be the best thing that's ever happened." Kensi smiled.

"Look, Kens, I don't think you did anything to deserve what happened to you. But I _do_ think they had to happen for you to meet me. If you hadn't had such a hard childhood and young adult life, you might not have joined NCIS." Deeks said.

"You believe that?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I think about it every night when I'm just about to fall asleep at night." He answered. She just at there, not sure what to say. So, he pulled her into an embrace, and they stayed like that for a long time.

**VERY SHORT, VERY CLICHÉ, BUT I NEEDED TO GET THIS ONE DONE. SORRY TO ANYONE WHO LIKED IT.**


End file.
